1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for displaying the velocity and other related information of a moving vehicle, and more particularly a wireless velocity detector for use on a bicycle.
2. Technical Considerations
Cycling is a recreational and competitive sport enjoyed throughout the world. Often times, cyclists mount accessories such as horns, lights, mirrors or reflectors on various portions of the bicycles, such as the handlebar and/or frame. Another commonly installed accessory is a speedometer which generally includes a display unit mounted on the handlebar of the bicycle and a rotation detector generally mounted on the bicycle frame to detect rotation of the bicycle wheel and/or pedal crank. The data display is generally wired directly to the detector to receive a signal from the detector and convert it into various forms of information, such as the bicycle velocity, maximum velocity and distance traveled. This information can be displayed for view by the cyclist on a needle-type gauge or liquid crystal display (LCD). Some units incorporate microprocessors to generate additional information for the cyclist, such as elapsed time and average velocity. In addition, the information can be displayed on the LCD either in sequence or the rider may manually select the type of information to be displayed.
Because the detector and display are nornally interconnected by a wire, the connecting wire must be directed along and attached to portions of the bicycle frame. It would be advantageous to be able to send the signal from the detector directly to the data display without the need of an interconnecting wire.